Doomed
by WhatsGoingUp
Summary: This is a dangerous game we play. To be doomed to be doomed. AmeRus, or RusAme. everything is only 'implied'


_Well... sorry for not updating or posting anthing in forever. I tend to disapear of the face of the Earth every so often..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Hidekaz Himaruya owns this. For drawing a circle. Good job, dude, good job._

This is a dangerous game we play.

We walk on a tight rope. There is no turning back, and the end is never. If we fall of the edge, we are doomed. Although we are already doomed to be doomed.

How can something so evil be so beautiful? It's a question never answered.

As blue and violet clash. To hues so close and yet not ever touching. And why must this always end badly? Always end with red disrupting a pure white. Tainting it forever.

If this is love... this deadly love, almost hate.

As cold dances with warmth.

A confusing mixture. Pain and sadness with happiness and pure joy.

A mix that will lead the end. No matter what.

As there is only one path. But two choices.

Even when this ends, it will continue.

A never ending loop.

A circle. No matter who's blood is bled, it will all end the same.

We switch our places. From the hunter to the hunted.

Inconsistent. Never ending.

Pale skin next to tan. Changes from love to hate in the blink of an eye.

It's not a matter of who wins. But who lives.

Who actually makes it to the end. If we do, this game will start again.

We fight forever. We love forever. Even the winner loses.

This will continue until one falls. Which is... never. We do not end.

Deadly and beautiful. We a play a game. And fight. And we love. We hate.

Making up our minds is not an option. If we do. We will end each other.

We agree to disagree. One will rule over the other.

Though they never actually win. We never actually control what happens. A loop. A broken record.

Even if we don't get along. We will go back to each other. Searching for that harmony once again.

Red on white. Blue next to violet. Deadly combinations.

If we got along. Then we would lose this love. This hate.

If we are friends then we are foes. To get along will disrupt our love. Our hate. Our passion. Our war.

~awesome line breaker~

I will always see blue. In war. In love.

The blue of your eyes.

Breaking contact would lead to my downfall.

You are the only thing keeping me from breaking.

If you left. My sanity would follow.

Your my life line.

Whether your my lover or my enemy.

You let me stay in my comfort zone. You don't push it like some would.

Even when I hate you. You never give in. You always hug me. And smile.

Warming me. I am cold. You are warm. Without you I'm empty.

Even in this broken love you stroke my cheek. Embrace me, and let me go when the time comes.

When I am crazy, you are crazy with me. Letting me be me. You change my me. From broken to strong.

Before we fought I was a empty shell. A mask.

You gave me a new meaning.

You did a favor for me I could never repay.

Even when you find my darkest secrets. You look upon me as if I am the most beautiful creature to ever exist.

I have seen inside your mask. I have seen your secrets.

I still love you. A lovely hate that will last until we can last no more.

Even as red tears stain my lands. You whisper that you have never seen such beauty.

That I am your life, your death. Your birth and your doom.

As gray skies pass over head. You hold me.

As the sun beats upon our heads. You love me.

We both bleed in red beautiful colors.

A red world we live in.

I have forgotten who's blood it is that stains these walls. And who's it is that decorates the floor.

Perfect.

Together we are perfect. Alone we are a puzzle.

I can say I love you. I can say I hate you. They will have the same end either way.

You can look inside my absent heart and see my life, my feelings, my pain, my everything.

This is an imperfect love that I love in every way.

I love this love. I love your love.

~awesome line breaker~

You have gazed into my eyes with love. With hate. With spite. With helplessness.

With those large violet eyes glaring into my own. Is it a surprise I fell so hard?

Your large cute violet eyes...

You are to cute for you own good.

So scary, yet cute.

I never thought I would be with you.

In war and in love. You are my all. My everything.

People may frown upon my love for you. But they don't see you the way I do.

You are beautiful. You are not cold, you are just lonely.

I'll fix that. I know I can, I know I will.

I trust you with me. You trust me with you.

You are but a shell. Delicate, you can break any time.

To fill you will warmth. With love. I fight you.

My blood, your blood. Our blood. Everywhere.

We bleed and fight until we can no more.

And then we fight again.

I remember ruling you. But to love so much that I can not dominate. It's quit the feat.

I remember those hollow violet eyes. Clashing with mine.

Daring me to take a step farther.

Guess what? I did. And this is where is got us.

Would it have been better that we never fought, never loved? Each other?

Although I had always admired. I never actually saw you for you.

Was I just jealous before?

Now that I have you, I am not sure.

If love is so hurtful. If love is so hateful. Am I fine with love? With love for you?

Of course I am. I always was.

But where you?

You always seemed so strong. So powerful and large.

Now I see it was an allusion. To have fooled us for so long? Just how stubborn are you?

Just how long had you needed help?

But it's ok. I love you.

~awesome line breaker~

I love you.

We love each other.

A lovely hate.

A beautiful love.

This dangerous game we play.

We are doomed to be doomed.

We are doomed to fall. Deeply and hopelessly in love. This is our fate.

For us, a dreadful fate.

A dreadful and beautiful fate.


End file.
